Shooting and target practice ranges are known in the art. In a typical shooting range, a user is presented with a target, fires a series of rounds, then has to retrieve the target to determine their accuracy. Some improvements have been made, including more immediate feedback on accuracy after each round fired and targets that are remote controlled or on a time-delay system.